Maktub
by Kiaraa
Summary: "Você não acha estranho como tudo aconteceu entre eles? Tudo tão interligado, desde o começo..." - "O que quer dizer com isso? Que tudo foi destino?" - "Eu não sei... Chame do que quiser, mas tudo isso estava escrito desde o começo."
1. Chapter 1

**Hei peeeeopleee! ^^**

 **Nossa, muito tempo sem postar uma fic de Inuyasha!**

 **Bem, esta é uma fic longa... To visualizando o enredo com capítulos até a cada dos 20, e ainda não terminei de pensar.**

 **Então, espero que me acompanhem em mais essa jornada!**

 **Eu estava com saudade! :3**

 **Beijooos**

* * *

-Vai, agora!

-Mas senhora...

-Salve Inuyasha!

Izayoi assentiu e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Em seu peito ela sentia o pequeno bebê se mexer, o apertou enquanto corria. Ouviu um estrondo e passou a correr mais rápido. Chegou a cozinha, não tinha mais ninguém ali, saiu pela porta dos fundos sentindo o ar gelado da noite. Continuou correndo, quando achou seguro parou e olhou pra trás. A casa estava em chamas. Pode ouvir o choro da criança aumentar e o olhou. Um hanyou!

Um lindo hanyou!

-Calma pequeno... Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem...

Midoriko não seria capaz de fugir. Tinha acabado de dar a luz quando o ataque começou. Olhou mais uma vez pra casa e respirou fundo, se virou e começou a caminhar.

Lembrou-se do nome que Midoriko falara.

-Inuyasha...

...

Os olhos de Inu no Taisho faiscaram por debaixo dos óculos escuros quando viu a figura de Naraku passar por ele. O dia ensolarado não condizia com o enterro que acontecia ali, mas condizia com a mulher que estava sendo enterrada.

Desviou os olhos para o caixão fechado sentindo as forças o deixarem. Como se arrancava o coração de alguém? Ele já não sentia o seu bater... Estava indo embora junto com Midoriko.

E com seu filho que nem chegara a conhecer.

A carta pesava no bolso da calça. Ela dera o nome que ele queria... Inuyasha. Não chegara a ver a luz do dia. O corpo carbonizado, reconhecido pela arcada dentária, numa casa bem longe de onde ela vivia com o marido.

Naraku era o culpado por tudo!

Matou a mulher que amava e o filho que nem pudera segurar nos braços... Olhou mais uma vez para o homem, que se fingia triste.

Ele iria até o inferno para acabar com Naraku!

...

-Mamãe?

-O que foi, querido? – Inuyasha estendeu as mãos mostrando a obra que tinha feito com seus novos potinhos de tinta. Izayoi riu.

-Está lindo! – o pequeno riu e Izayoi se encheu de amor. O sorriso de Inuyasha era travesso, como o de toda criança, mas era lindo.

Três anos tinham se passado desde o dia em que a mãe de sangue de Inuyasha, Midoriko, havia morrido. E Izayoi o amava como se tivesse saído dela. Ele passara a ser sua vida, e uma vida boa, cheia de alegrias.

Mas com muito medo.

Se, quem quer que fosse o mandante, quem atacou a casa de Midoriko aquele dia descobrisse que ela havia fugido com a criança? E pior, que tinha visto um dos homens entrarem na casa? Tremia só de lembrar dos olhos vermelhos olhando pra casa...

-Mamãe! – Inuyasha já estava segurando em seus joelhos – Ó! – riu sentindo a barra de seu vestido sujar com as mãozinhas dele.

-Muito bonito... Agora vamos lavar a mão para papar? – ele fez careta – Nada disso... Vamos. – fez cosquinhas nele que começou a gargalhar.

E mais uma vez o sorriso. Não parecia com o sorriso meigo de Midoriko. Será que tinha puxado ao pai? Não chegara a conhecer o pai de Inuyasha, e esperava nunca encontrar. Se ele quisesse Inuyasha...

Não! Ninguém tiraria _seu_ filho de si!

...

-Então Sesshoumaru,o que acha? – o pequeno olhava as crianças a volta sem demonstrar nada – Não quer ir brincar? – pareceu dar de ombros quando soltou a mão do pai.

Inu no Taisho continuava a andar pelo orfanato,procurando um menino que tivesse mais ou menos três anos. Um menino que amenizasse a dor que sentia ao lembrar do pequeno que nunca teve nos braços. Que tirasse a sensação de que poderia encontrar o _seu_ Inuyasha pela rua.

Começou a achar que estava ficando louco! Inuyasha não tinha conseguido nascer, como poderia ter essa sensação? Como podia sentir que seu filho estava vivo?

-Pai! – olhou para Sesshoumaru sentado ao lado de uma garotinha de vestido amarelo – É ela!

Como explicar a Sesshoumaru que ele queria um menino?

Se ajoelhou de frente ao filho, e ele deu um dos raros e pequenos sorrisos. A menina se virou pra ele e Inu no Taisho teve que lutar para continuar respirando.

Os olhos grandes e azuis, a boca vermelha em forma de coração, as bochechas rosadas, os cabelos negros e andulados... E o principal, as covinhas enquanto sorria.

-Pai! Eu quero ela! – Sesshoumaru voltava a falar. Mas Inu no Taisho estava preso demais em olhar a menina. Ela era idêntica a Midoriko! –Pai! Está me ouvindo?

-Claro, filho...

-E então?

-Fique ai... Eu... Eu vou resolver isso.

Saiu andando apressado atrás da assistente social. A encontrou no corredor, não se importando com o modo encantado com o qual ela o olhava.

-Já decidiu que menino levar, Sr. Taisho?

-Na verdade, quero informações sobre uma menina... – ela o olhou curiosa e o seguiu até o pátio onde estavam as crianças – Aquela... Ao lado do meu filho. – a mulher sorriu.

-Aquela é a pequena Kagome... Linda não acha? Veio recém nascida, um milagre estar aqui até hoje sendo conquistadora como é. Tem dois anos.

-Dois anos?

-Sim.

-É ela.

-O senhor disse procurar um menino...

-Sim, mas meu filho a escolheu – disse sorrindo, fazendo a mulher respirar fundo – Vamos ver os documentos?

Inu no Taisho voltou ao orfanato alguns dias depois, Sesshoumaru olhou dele para a garotinha que tinha visto outro dia.

-Vamos, Sesshoumaru?

-Ela vai também? – Inu no Taisho se agachou em frente a menina que o olhou, voltando a sorrir e mostrar as covinhas que o tinham encantado em Midoriko.

-Olá... Sou seu novo pai. – ela apenas continuava o olhando – Você vai ter uma nova casa, um irmão – olhou para Sesshoumaru – Você quer?

Ela sorriu e pegou a mão de Inu no Taisho o puxando, ele levantou e sorriu, pegando Sesshoumaru com a outra mão os guiando para fora do orfanato.

-Qual o seu nome? – ouviu Sesshoumaru perguntar.

-Kagome. – Sesshoumaru olhou o pai, e depois voltou a olhar a menina.

-Kagome Taisho, né pai?

-É filho... – disse os colocando no banco detrás do carro – Kagome Taisho.

...

-Mãe, estou indo pro colégio!

-Tome cuidado com essa coisa! – viu o filho girar os olhos.

-Eu já tenho dezoito anos! E não é coisa, é moto!

-Ok...Agora vem me dar um beijo e pode ir. – ele deu o sorriso que desde sempre encantava Izayoi e voltou dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe. – Não brigue nem agarre ninguém na escola, estou cansada de receber ligações! – ele gargalhou.

-Então,qual a graça de ir pra escola?

E saiu com a moto.

Izayoi sorriu abanando a cabeça. Inuyasha tinha crescido e se transformado em um lindo rapaz. Lindo e irresponsável! Vivia recebendo ligações da escola de Inuyasha, ou ele tinha brigado com alguém, ou tinha sido pego atrás da escola com alguma garota...

Fora isso, era tudo o que Izayoi podia querer. Sempre a ajudava, se preocupava com ela e era bem resolvido sabendo que era adotado.

Agora com seus 34 anos tinha amadurecido, aprendido a viver e a lutar. Era uma bela mulher, mas nunca tinha tido ninguém na vida. Só Inuyasha a importava e tinha sido assim desde então.

Sentiu o cheiro de queimado e correu para a cozinha, tinha que ver uma oferta de emprego, não podia se atrasar começando a fazer o almoço novamente...

...

-Quem vai me levar pro colégio?

-Seu irmão... Tenho que ir mais cedo pra empresa hoje. – disse recebendo um beijo da filha.

Inu no Taisho olhava Kagome admirado. Mais parecida com Midoriko impossível! Agora com seus 17 anos, não podia duvidar da semelhança.

-Então, ?

-Já disse pra não me chamar assim... – Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou sorrindo de lado. Kagome corou e abaixou a cabeça voltando a comer.

-Anda, não quero chegar atrasado na faculdade,por sua causa.

-Ai! Maldita hora que fui ficar sem carro!

-Você bateu com ele, então a culpa continua sendo sua!

-Ta, ta... Senhor eu sei de todas as coisas... Vamos logo – pegou sua mochila e voltou a beijar o pai – Thau pai.

-Thau e juízo vocês dois.

-Eu sempre tenho – disse o youkai seguindo a irmã que girava os olhos.

Inu no Taisho sorriu enquanto seguia pro carro. Sua vida tinha tomado um rumo bom. Ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa, mesmo que Kagome tivesse preenchido um pouco do vazio, ainda sentia que haviam tirado algo de seus braços.

Ele sabia o que haviam tirado, e quem.

Naraku continuava a ser um magnata com uma índole impecável por cima dos panos. Tinha se casado de novo e nem suspeitava que ele, Inu, sabia de praticamente todos os seus passos.

Praticamente! Já que algumas viagens eram tão secretas que nenhum de seus contratados conseguia achar Naraku. E era nisso que Inu se focava. Sabia que era algo criminoso, mas teria que provar... E ele conseguiria.

-Bom dia senhor Taisho.

-Bom dia Susi. Daqui a pouco vou mandar você subir com as candidatas, certo?

-Sim,senhor.

Sentou em sua mesa relaxando. Ajeitou tudo o que precisava para as entrevistas das selecionadas e mandou que entrasse, uma por uma.

Ele ouviu a porta ser aberta e Susi mandar entrar a primeira. Inu perdeu o fôlego. A mulher entrava com um terninho e saia que, apesar de profissionais, marcavam bem a silhueta. Saltos que faziam um "toc-toc" no chão. Cabelos longos e negros presos pra trás, pele branca e um rosto divino. Era uma mulher belíssima!

Ela respirava fundo, parecendo meio assustada e meio surpresa ao vê-lo. Indicou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Ela pareceu acordar e uma mascara de indiferença se instalou.

-Bom dia, você é a...?

-Bom dia, senhor Taisho, sou Izayoi Ohoma.

* * *

 **N/A: Eu nunca fui de fazer esse lance de Nota da Autora, mas por que não começar não é?**

 **Espero que tenham conseguido acompanhar... A fic vai ser narrada por Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho!**

 **Vai ter muito drama e muita bagunça!**

 **Bem, vocês sabem como nós gostamos de receber reviews, então não fiquem tímidos e me mandem muitos feedbacks!**

 **Beijos peeeoplee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome olhava pela janela enquanto Sesshoumaru dirigia. Se sentia desconfortável sozinha com o irmão. Irmão!

-Chegamos...

-Obrigada e até mais Sesshoumaru – abriu a porta, mas fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele em seu braço. Voltou a se sentar suspirando.

-Nem um beijinho?

-Isso não é certo Sesshoumaru. – ele se aproximou dela e Kagome sentiu a respiração acelerar.

-Para com essa baboseira de sermos irmãos... Nós não somos!

-Mas é como se fossemos... – ele sorriu de lado.

-Não, não é – e a puxou pelo pescoço.

Como das outras vezes Kagome não conseguiu evitar nem empurrar Sesshoumaru. Apenas o puxou pelo pescoço. Os beijos que davam não eram nem um pouco calmos, românticos ou lentos. Eram agressivos, selvagens. Sentiu a mão dele começar a subir por debaixo da saia e o empurrou.

-Certo, agora eu tenho que ir. – Sesshoumaru voltou a sorrir.

-Dessa vez eu deixo. – Kagome girou os olhos saindo do carro.

Viu o carro sair e suspirou. Sentia uma certa atração por Sesshoumaru, mas também não gostava desse jeito! Sentia algo que não conseguia explicar com os beijos que trocavam, mas nada perto de amor. E ela sabia disso. Só esperava que ele também soubesse.

...

-Ih,lá vem minha cruz!

-Cruz? Uma gata gostosa e rica? Queria uma cruz dessa!

-Você não entende... Ela é muito... Argh... Grudenta!

-Eu é que ia grudar numa dessas.

-Você só pensa na bunda, Miroku!

-Não...O dinheiro dela também é legal. – Inuyasha girou os olhos vendo a garota de aproximar.

-Pois pra mim, não faz diferença alguma...

-Oi Inu.

-Oi Kikyou.

-Vim te buscar, vamos dar uma voltinha? Meu pai me deu um carro novo! – disse quase pulando.

-Sabe o que é Kikyou... Minha mãe mandou eu chegar cedo hoje, sabe... Almoçar com ela, essas coisas de mãe.

-Tudo bem, eu te levo em casa.

-Eu to de moto, valeu. – ela se aproximou dele, fazendo Miroku sorrir malicioso. Apoiou as mãos no peito do garoto.

-Então quando a gente vai se ver de novo? – Inuyasha entendeu o "ver de novo". Respirou fundo, Kikyou era chata e grudenta, mas era muito gostosa. Não podia desperdiçar assim.

-Certo, mas tarde... No mesmo lugar. – ela sorriu dando um selinho nele e saindo.

-Cara, como você consegue? – Inuyasha sorriu convencido.

-Nasci assim cara...

...

Seria coincidência demais!

O mesmo cabelo,os mesmos olhos...O mesmo sorriso!

Izayoi desabou no sofá assim que chegou em casa. Não tinha mais dúvida, Inu no Taisho era o pai de Inuyasha! Mas como,com tanto lugar pra ela procurar emprego, foi cair justamente na empresa dele?

Tentava se agarrar a alguma esperança de estar sendo precipitada, de haver por ai, muitos youkais com esses traços. Mas ela mesma sabia que não era assim. Inu no Taisho tinha sido a primeira pessoa que vira parecida com Inuyasha, depois de Midoriko.

Colocou o rosto entre as mãos, o que faria agora? Contava a Inuyasha? Mas e se ele quisesse conhecer o pai? Era impossível que Inu no Taisho não reparasse que Inuyasha era seu filho!

Tinha que pensar!

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, naquele emprego ela não ficaria!

...

-Nenhuma resposta?

-Não senhor. – Inu estava intrigado. Fazia uma semana desde que a belíssima mulher deixara seu escritório. Fora selecionada, mas não respondia as ligações e ele estava precisando de uma assistente.

-Então ligue para a outra que escolhemos. Não podemos parar. – a secretária saiu.

O que teria acontecido?

Riu de si mesmo,não sabia nem por que estava tão intrigado. Provavelmente, alguma outra oferta de emprego a ligou antes e ela aceitou. Apenas isso.

A verdade era que, em algumas, firmes e curtas, palavras a mulher tinha chamado sua atenção. Izayoi Ohoma... Não sabia o que era. Talvez o jeito como não ficou tentando flertar com ele. Só sabia que ela tinha chamado sua atenção.

-Susi, desmarque o que tem pra tarde. Vou ficar em casa o resto do dia. – a secretária assentiu e ele saiu pegando o elevador.

Pegou o carro e saiu pelas ruas procurando um lugar para almoçar. No trajeto ligou para Kagome a chamando para ir se encontrar com ele, já que Sesshoumaru nunca estava acessível pelo celular.

Desceu do carro agradecendo o manobrista e trombou com alguém. Sentiu o sorriso nascer quando constatou em quem tinha trombado. Só podia ser o destino!

-Olá... Izayoi,certo? – a mulher o olhou com os olhos arregalados. Essa era uma reação que nunca tinha causado em mulher nenhuma.

-Oh... Olá. Desculpe.

-Nada, a culpa foi minha... A propósito, mudou de telefone? – ela piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

-Não.

-A vaga era sua... Mas não respondeu aos telefonemas. – Izayoi pareceu desconfortável.

-Uma empresa me ligou antes... E eu realmente estava precisando.

-Foi o que imaginei. – Inu no Taisho sorriu, e então uma reação esperada. Izayoi parou de respirar por alguns segundo, e o sorriso dele aumentou.

-Bem, meu horário de almoço é curto, então preciso ir...

-Por que não almoça comigo? – a mulher parecia ter tomado um choque.

-Oh,não,não... Obrigada, mas não quero atrapalhá-lo.

-Não vai me atrapalhar. Vamos? – viu que ela estava prestes a negar novamente – É apenas um almoço. – quando ela suspirou, ele soube que havia vencido.

...

Izayoi não podia acreditar que estava sentada numa mesa de restaurante com Inu no Taisho. Ainda não conseguia entender como viera a trombar com ele umas 16 quadras da empresa dele.

Estava sendo tão cuidadosa em não andar por lá! Talvez fosse melhor nem sair mais de casa!

Ele fazia algumas perguntas a nível profissional tentando a deixar mais relaxada, mas não estava conseguindo. E nem conseguiria! Estar perto dele, fazia com que todos os temores, sufocados, de dezoito anos voltassem!

E se o pai de Inuyasha não o quisesse e tivesse sido ele mesmo a dar um fim em Midoriko? Ele não parecia má pessoa, mas sabia muito bem que aquele sorriso poderia enganar muita gente. Inuyasha tinha aprendido isso rápido!

-Olá! – Izayoi olhou para a menina que dava um beijo em Inu no Taisho e não teve mais sequer uma dúvida.

-Kagome, essa é Izayoi... Uma amiga... Izayoi, essa é minha filha, Kagome.

-Prazer. – a menina sorriu deixando aparecer covinhas que Izayoi conhecia bem. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquela era filha de Midoriko, e se Inu no Taisho era pai dela... Ela estava conhecendo uma irmã de Inuyasha!

-Prazer é meu. Muito bonita sua filha. – Kagome riu se sentando.

-Me encantei por ela assim que a vi... Me lembra muito uma pessoa.

Como tinha ido parar naquela situação?

...

-Por onde esteve Sra. Ohoma?

-Em lugar nenhum, senhor curioso. – Inuyasha riu jogado no sofá trocando de canais – Você também acabou de chegar né? – viu a mãe olhar o relógio e esperou uma bronca. Quando ela não veio olhou curioso pra mãe.

-Não vai brigar?

-Não quando eu também cheguei atrasada pro jantar...

-Quer ajuda?

-Não... Está tudo feito. Trabalhando como estou, tenho feito a comida de manhã...

-Que bom,porque estou morto de fome... – bocejou.

-E de sono também... O que andou fazendo? – Inuyasha deu um sorriso malicioso, vendo a mãe balançar a cabeça.

-Você não quer saber...

-Não quero mesmo. – gargalhou sentando para esperar a mãe na mesa. – E na escola, tudo bem?

-Numa boa... – sentia a mãe estranha – Quer falar alguma coisa?

-Quem é a mãe aqui? Eu devia conhecer você, não o contrário... – ele riu – Só uma coisa que me vem passando pela cabeça...

-O que?

-Hum... Não tem curiosidade de saber quem é seu pai? -Inuyasha ficou olhando a mãe por um tempo.

-Nunca pensei nisso na verdade...Quero dizer, em conhecê-lo. Já tenho você, não preciso de mais nada. – pode ver o sorriso aliviado da mãe – Por que, quer me contar algo?

-Não. Apenas estava pensando nisso esses dias...

-Hum... Fico curioso as vezes... Mas não a ponto de querer conhecer e coisa e tal...

-Certo. E então, a comida está boa?

...

Inuyasha subiu depois de lavar a louça se jogando na cama. Por que a mãe viera lhe perguntar essas coisas?

Realmente nunca tinha sentido vontade de conhecer ou procurar, mas ficava curioso de vez em quando de saber quem ele era, o que fazia, se tinha irmãos, se ainda estava vivo... Mas logo a curiosidade passava e ele continuava nessa vida de classe média com sua mãe.

Ela lhe contara que a mãe biológica se chamava Midoriko, que era linda e uma ótima pessoa, mas que não conhecia seu pai. As vezes isso o intrigava, por que seu pai não estava junto com sua mãe? Será que tinha morrido antes dele nascer?

A única pessoa que podia contar alguma coisa tinha morrido no parto, já que sua mãe Izayoi só passara a conhecer Midoriko depois de grávida.

Seus olhos começaram a pesar... Seria legal,pelo menos saber, se seu pai era um youkai ou um hanyou como ele...

...

-Vai pro clube irmãzinha?

-O que quer Sesshoumaru? – não se sentia muito bem sozinha com Sesshoumaru, ainda mais com ela de biquíni em um quarto.

Ele se aproximou como um gato, parando atrás dela no espelho a abraçando pela cintura.

-O que você acha?

-Que você ta precisando de um banho frio... – disse o olhando pelo espelho.

-Ou você podia me esquentar mais. – Kagome se virou, também querendo aquele beijo.

Ela não sabia qual era o poder que Sesshoumaru exercia sobre ela, mas de alguma forma ela não conseguia evitar seus beijos.

Ele a prensou na parede passando as mãos pela sua cintura. Era algo totalmente carnal! Ele tinha sido o primeiro e único a beijá-la, ela gostava e beijava também. Mas sabia que não tinha sentimento.

E isso acabava com ela. Kagome queria alguém que gostasse dela, e que ela gostasse. Alguém que fosse ser feliz com ela, até que a morte os separasse, ou enquanto a felicidade durasse.

-Pára Sesshoumaru! – disse firme quando ele soltou seu biquíni.

-Ah Kagome, a gente já tomou banho junto, lembra?

-É, eu tinha dois anos e você seis. – disse amarrando o biquíni – E meu pai já tinha que ter proibido desde aquela época! Acho que ta na hora de acabar com esse jogo.

-Como se você quisesse...

-A gente não gosta um do outro... Não desse jeito.

-E?

-Você não pode ser tão insensível!

-Se eu fosse não seria tão legal com você. – Kagome respirou fundo. Sesshoumaru a tirava do sério. – A gente só se pega de vez em quando maninha... Nada demais.

-Sabe como essa frase ficou estranha, não sabe? – ele bufou se encostando no batente da porta. – Só quero dizer que pra um cara de 21 anos que é tão responsável em tudo, você é muito irresponsável nesse assunto. A gente não se gosta pra isso!

-Eu te escolhi quando tinha seis anos, isso conta em alguma coisa. – ela não pode deixar de rir.

-Por que, mesmo você sendo assim eu não consigo deixar de te amar? – ele a abraçou.

-Por que você é minha irmã. – ela o empurrou e ele riu.

-Você ainda vai me deixar maluca com essas conversas. Beijo e thau.

...

-Por que eu deixo você me convencer dessas coisas?

-Por que você também gosta.

Inuyasha bufou enquanto pulava o muro. Estavam entrando em um clube particular, e nem era pra nadar, era apenas para observar as garotas podres de ricas tomando banho de sol... Só Miroku para meter ele nessa.

-Ok, então vamos logo.

Começaram a andar entre aqueles ricaços, vendo como as coisas eram diferentes ali.

-Tem uma parte fechada, entre os arbustos.É lá que elas fazem top less.

-Tem certeza disso né?

-Claro que sim!

Miroku ia na frente, sempre procurando alguma coisa que Inuyasha não sabia o que era. Até que ele parou o chamando com a mão e um sorriso sacana. Estavam, literalmente, entre os arbustos. Pelo menos assim não iam ser vistos.

-Bem vindo ao paraíso meu amigo...

Inuyasha olhou pra onde Miroku apontava. Ele nunca tinha visto tantos peitos na vida! Morenas, loiras, ruivas, altas, baixas, peitão,peitinho... Tinha de todos os tipos ali.

-Olha aquelas duas! –Inuyasha olhou.

Uma era morena, cabelos de chocolate e corpão. Mas a que tinha interessado, estava do lado. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis e covinha no rosto. Eles conseguiram ouvir as vozes delas, já que sentaram nas cadeiras perto do arbusto onde eles estavam. Ouviu Miroku prender a respiração.

Elas desfizeram o laço do biquíni e tiraram. Dessa vez,Inuyasha parou de respirar.

-Meu Deus!

-O que? – ouviram a voz feminina.

-Eu não falei nada Sango...

Inuyasha deu um tapa na cabeça de Miroku e os dois chegaram pra trás, inconscientemente, caindo.

-Merda!

-Tem alguém aí? – a de olhos azuis já estava de pé com uma toalha tampando os seios.

Miroku puxou Inuyasha e os dois correram pro muro mais perto. Pularam caindo na rua contrária de onde tinham pulado pra entrar.

-Você só faz merda!

-Eu não consegui ficar calado vendo aqueles...

-Tudo bem... Vamos pra casa antes que você nos faça parar na cadeia!

-Vamos...

Inuyasha ia na frente, sem querer olhar para Miroku, que não tinha deixado tempo nem pra ele saber o nome da garota de olhos azuis e covinha...

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Brbara Souza e Yogoto, obrigada pelas reviews e sim, seguirei a linha de deixar os quatro narrando e estou pensando que em alguma altura da história Sesshoumaru entre pra narrar também... Vamos ver o andamento.**

 **Beijoos**


	3. Chapter 3

Inu no Taisho olhava para o papel a sua frente sem saber se ligava ou não. Depois de Midoriko não tinha se interessado por mulher alguma e estar com vontade ligar para Izayoi agora o deixava confuso.

-Papai? – olhou para Kagome e sorriu a chamando. Ela se sentou em seu colo. – Está viajando aí?

-Apenas pensando... – viu o olhar dela seguir o papel em suas mãos. O dobrou e colocou em cima da mesa.

-Naquela mulher do almoço de ontem?

-Curiosa você, hein? – ela riu.

-Fiquei surpresa quando a vi na mesa... Você nunca me apresentou mulher nenhuma que não trabalhasse com o senhor.

-E quem disse que ela não trabalha?

-Se trabalhasse você não a chamaria pra almoçar... – Inu riu, na duvida se Izayoi trabalhasse pra ele, continuaria na política de não misturar trabalho e vida pessoal.

-Certo, você me pegou...

-Nunca o vi interessado por ninguém...

-Nunca me interessei por ninguém.

-E a mãe de Sesshoumaru?

-O nosso casamento foi meio arranjado... Todos esperavam que a gente se casasse, então foi o que fizemos. Mas nem ela me amava, e nem eu a ela.

-Hum... Que triste. Por isso Sesshoumaru tem esse complexo.

-Complexo?

-Ele se sente o rejeitado... – Kagome riu, mas Inu não entendeu. Sesshoumaru era a única pessoa que sabia de Inuyasha. Será que tantos anos fissurado no filho morto, o tinham feito esquecer o filho vivo? – E então, vamos jantar?

-Vai indo querida,vou logo atrás... – ela assentiu e saiu.

Inu voltou a olhar o papel pegando o telefone... Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia algo assim, podia valer a pena.

...

-Alô? – Izayoi estava adiantando o almoço do dia seguinte quando ouviu Inuyasha atender o telefone. – Um momento. Mãe!

-Quem é?

-Não sei... Mas é homem. – Izayoi recebeu o telefone curiosa. Homem?

-Alô?

- _Izayoi? –_ a mulher tremeu ao ouvir aquela voz. Saiu da sala indo pra cozinha.

-Sr. Taisho? O que quer?

 _-Desculpe ter usado o currículo que deixou aqui para ligar... Mas achei que depois do almoço eu poderia fazê-lo. –_ Izayoi fechou os olhos. O aquele homem queria?

-Sem problemas, mas... O que... Bem, me ligou por um motivo certo?

 _-Sim... Queria saber se não gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã..._

Ele a estava convidando para almoçar? Por que? Estava prestes a negar quando uma oportunidade apareceu em sua cabeça. Ficando amiga de Inu no Taisho poderia descobrir até onde ele estava envolvido na história da morte de Midoriko e até onde sabia de Inuyasha.

-Sabe que meu horário é curto...

 _-Pode ser o mesmo lugar e horário de ontem._ – respirou fundo.

-Certo. Está marcado.

 _-Ótimo. Não vou mais tomar seu tempo. Até amanhã._

-Até...

Se apoiou na pia com o telefone na mão e o coração acelerado. Inuyasha tinha falado com pai... Apenas alguns segundos, mas haviam se falado.

-Mãe? – acordou olhando para Inuyasha – Quem era?

-Meu patrão...Avisando de um almoço amanhã.

-Hum... Vamos jantar? – ela assentiu respirando fundo.

...

-Você quer o que? Mas... Certo Kikyou... Que horas? Vou estar lá...

-O que foi?

-Kikyou quer que eu vá buscá-la no colégio... – Miroku riu do amigo – Ela é um pé no saco!

-Então larga o osso...

-E perder um sexo fácil? – os dois riram – Vou fazer um agrado, mas ela que não se acostume!

-Se não fosse ficar de vela ia com você... Tem cada gata naquele colégio!

-Tem mesmo...

-Cara,você fica muito estranho assim. – o hanyou girou os olhos, agora violetas.

-Outra coisa que me irrita ter que buscá-la.

-Mas ela já te viu assim?

-Não... Vai ser a primeira vez. – Miroku o olhou por um tempo.

-Hum... Outras coisas... Mudam quando você fica humano? – Inuyasha demorou um tempo até entender, estreitou os olhos.

-Isso não te interessa! – Miroku riu.

Inuyasha bufou pelo que seria a quinta vez. Kikyou estava meia hora atrasada e ele já teria ido embora se ela não tivesse ligado para ele esperá-la, que ela teria que terminar um trabalho.

-Eu não acredito! – ouviu a voz feminina e quase caiu ao reconhecer a garota que tinha visto no clube. Instantaneamente a imagem de seus seios apareceu em sua cabeça.

Ela segurava um celular na orelha, o rosto avermelhado pela raiva.

-Sesshoumaru me paga! – continuou andando de um lado para o outro, até tropeçar e deixar o livros e as folhas que estavam no braço cair. Xingou baixo e se abaixou para pegar. Inuyasha olhou para os lados e se desencostou da moto indo ajudá-la.

-Tudo bem? – ela o olhou e ele quase riu quando ela parou de catar as folhas. – Oi?

-Ah, oi... – riu colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, voltando a catar as folhas – Obrigada...

-Não foi nada – Inuyasha se levantou entregando as folhas pra ela.

-Sou desastrada por natureza, atrasada sou pior...

-Atrasada?

-Meu irmão tinha que vir me buscar, tenho curso agora e... – Inuyasha se encantou a vendo ficar vermelha – Não devia estar enchendo você com isso! – ele riu.

-Numa boa... – olhou pro colégio – Acho que também levei um furo.

-Esperando alguém do colégio?

-Uma amiga... Mas acho que ela esqueceu. – olhou para a moto – Quer uma carona? – ela olhou para a moto.

-Hãn... Não sei se... – ele levantou as mãos como se rendendo.

-Ok – riu – Nem devia ter perguntado, não a conheço... Mas disse que estava atrasada, então...

-É... – mordeu lábio inferior – Não vou atrapalhá-lo?

-Não tenho nada pra fazer. E se quiser pode anotar a placa da moto, ela é minha. – a menina riu fazendo aparecer as covinhas.

-Aceito sua carona... E não se preocupe, minha memória é muito boa, vou lembrar do número... – Inuyasha riu a acompanhando até sua moto.

-Toma – disse entregando seu capacete.

-Você vai sem?

-Não uso nem quando estou sozinho. – subiu na moto esperando que ela subisse.

-Isso não é perigoso? Digo, para humanos... – e riu. Inuyasha ficou curioso.

-Por que? Conhece youkais?

-Meu pai é um. – ele a olhou admirado – Mas eu sou humana mesmo... – riu vendo a cara dele.

-Hum... Se segure e me indique o caminho,ok? – ela assentiu, fazendo Inuyasha tremer com o contato dos corpos.

Ela era filha de um youkai, mas era humana... Como? Queria perguntar, mas isso resultaria em perguntas sobre ele mesmo. E se ela fosse uma daquelas pessoas que acreditava que hanyous não pertenciam a nenhuma das raças? Youkais normalmente não gostam de hanyous, e talvez ela fosse criada assim.

Inuyasha nunca tinha ligado pra isso, mas não queria que a garota tivesse nojo de si. Balançou a cabeça. Estava como humano, e como talvez nunca mais a visse, ficaria desse jeito.

Se arrepiava sempre que a voz dela indicava uma direção, e ficou entre o alivio e a decepção quando pararam em frente a uma escola de dança. Ela desceu e tirou o capacete.

-Viu? Não sou nenhum psicopata... – ela riu lhe entregando o capacete.

-Me trouxe inteira, mas quem me garante que não vai passar a me seguir? Já sabe onde é meu curso...

-Dança huh? – ela assentiu sorrindo – É talvez eu passe a te seguir – ela fingiu medo. – Mas não iria querer te matar, não se preocupe... – a viu ficando vermelha e sorriu.

-Posso saber o nome do meu salvador?

-Salvador? Apenas por te dar uma carona? – ela riu assentindo – Inuyasha... Ohoma.

-Kagome Taisho.

-Bonito nome. – ela sorriu.

-O seu é diferente... – Inuyasha gargalhou.

-Um outro modo de dizer feio...

-Não falei isso! – ele riu, Kagome retribuiu – Tenho que entrar...

-Certo.

-Obrigada mais uma vez...

-Não foi nada. – Inuyasha colocou o capacete enquanto ela se virava e começava a andar. Levou um susto quando Kagome deu meia volta, parando a sua frente.

-Não vai mesmo pedir meu telefone? – ele ficou um tempo a olhando sem reação, então riu.

-Achei que estava com medo de eu começar a segui-la. – ela sorriu.

-Telefonar não é seguir.

-Certo. Pode me dar seu telefone? – Kagome riu mais ainda.

-Só se for ligar. – Inuyasha riu achando graça, voltou a tirar o capacete. Ela lhe entregou um papelzinho, o número anotado numa caneta roxa brilhosa, com o nome bem abaixo.

-Vou ter que ligar. – ela o olhou curiosa.

-Como assim, vai _ter_ que ligar? – Inuyasha sorriu de lado. Kagome continuou com os braços cruzados no peito, segurando os livros, enquanto Inuyasha se aproximou, encostando seus lábios nos dela, dando um selinho mais demorado.

-Pra você me devolver isso... – sorrindo colocou o capacete e saiu, ainda vendo Kagome petrificada pelo retrovisor.

...

Kagome entrou na escola assim que desgrudou os pés do chão. Um sorriso se plantou em seu rosto no momento em que a ficha caiu. Ela tinha flertado com um garoto lindo, e ele tinha lhe dado um beijo! Claro nenhum igual ao de Sesshoumaru, mas que a fizera tremer como nenhum dos dele.

-Pensei que nem viria hoje Kagome – a menina olhou para amiga – O que houve?

-Conheci alguém. – Sango arregalou os olhos.

-Onde?

-Na porta da escola... Estava saindo, Sesshoumaru não foi me buscar, e ele estava lá esperando alguém... Sei lá, aí me ajudou com umas folhas que eu tinha deixado cair e me ofereceu carona.

-Você é louca! Ele podia ser um bandido!

-Mas não é – sorriu indo ao vestiário se trocar. Sango a seguiu.

-O que houve pra você ficar assim, tão boba? – o sorriso de Kagome aumentou enquanto se trocava.

-Eu meio que ofereci meu telefone – Sango se assustou de novo – Aí ele falou que teria que me ligar.

-Por que ele _teria_ que te ligar? – Kagome ficou vermelha e olhou para baixo,já trocada.

-Pra devolver uma coisa a ele.

-O que?

-Um beijo.

-Ele te beijou? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Foi só um selinho... Mas foi... – suspirou. Sango gritou e Kagome gargalhou.

-OMG! Acha que ele vai te ligar?

-Espero que ligue! – saíram do vestiário – Agora vamos para a aula.

...

Inu no Taisho não se lembrava a última vez que estivera ansioso por algo e esse almoço estava o fazendo tremer. Izayoi Ohoma estava ocupando seus pensamentos mais do que gostaria, só que não conseguia evitar. Em qualquer espaço de tempo que não tinha algo ocupando sua cabeça, vinha o rosto, o modo de andar, os cabelos e o sorriso dela.

Balançou a cabeça. Estava cedo demais para se encantar dessa maneira por uma mulher. Passara dezoito anos com casos que não duravam mais que uma semana, e estar tão entusiasmado com uma mulher o fazia se sentir um adolescente.

Perdeu os devaneios no momento em que a mulher entrou pelo restaurante. A saia justa até os joelhos, uma blusa leve e o terninho por cima a deixavam incrivelmente sensual. E mais uma vez ele pensou se ela trabalhasse para ele, se conseguiria agir profissionalmente. No final, talvez, ela não ter pegado o emprego tenha sido algo bom. Levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu. – Está esperando a muito tempo?

-Não... Acabei de chegar também – respondeu sentando em sua cadeira. – Quero pedir desculpas novamente por ter usado seu currículo para te convidar.

-Não foi a melhor das atitudes, mas nesse caso não há problema. Mas não nego que fiquei bastante surpresa.

-Imagino – sorriu sem graça.

-E não vai matar minha curiosidade? Por que me convidou para esse almoço?

-Sua companhia é muito agradável Izayoi... E é raro encontrar pessoas assim. – sentiu seu coração acelerar ao vê-la corar, lembrando muito Midoriko. Balançou levemente a cabeça, ela não era Midoriko. Não poderia confundir as coisas.

-Bem... Obrigada. – sorriu – Vamos pedir? Meu horário de almoço logo vai acabar.

-Ah claro. – chamou o garçom e logo pediram – Me fale mais sobre você, ontem só conversamos sobre trabalho.

-Hum...

-Claro, só se sentir bem em falar... Não quero...

-Não, tudo bem – sorriu – O que posso dizer? Me pergunte você o que quer saber...

-Mora na cidade a muito tempo?

-Desde que... Bem, uns doze anos.

-E morava onde antes?

-No interior... Meus pais eram donos de um sítio.

-E como veio parar aqui?

-Então, meus pais morreram e eu era muito nova. Uma... Uma mulher muito boa, uma salvadora na minha vida, comprou, construiu uma casa e me deixou ficar lá... Ajudar a cuidar do filho.

-E então, decidiu vir tentar a vida na cidade grande? – ela riu e assentiu.

-Mais ou menos isso. Mas me fale, tem mais algum filho além da menina de ontem?

-Ah... Sim. Tenho um mais velho. – Inu no Taisho tinha uma grande vontade de falar que tinha mais um. Mas só de lembrar de seu filho morto uma nostalgia o invadia, querendo que ele se fechasse em uma concha. – Sesshoumaru. Do meu primeiro casamento. E você? Tem filhos?

-Han... Tenho. Um rapaz já.

-Sesshoumaru já é homem feito... Tem 21 anos. Kagome tem... – o garçom chegou deixando os pratos. Então a conversa se desenrolou amena. Inu no Taisho se divertia muito na conversa com Izayoi e pelo modo como ela sorria e ria das histórias engraçadas, ela também se divertia com ele.

-O almoço foi realmente agradável Inu no Taisho... Mas tenho que ir se não quiser chegar atrasada no trabalho.

-Ah, claro... Tudo bem.

-Vamos dividir a conta?

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu a convidei.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas. O que vai pensar de mim se deixa que você pague? Ainda mais que espero repetir esses almoços. Então... – ele sorriu entregando o dinheiro e a conta para o garçom. – Vamos, eu te levo ao seu trabalho.

-Inu no Taisho, realmente não precisa.

-E aí você chega atrasada e não vem mais almoçar comigo... Não mesmo – ela gargalhou e Inu se apaixonou pelo som.

-Você é mesmo decidido quando quer algo...

-Não sabe o quanto. – notou o clima pesado que se instalou depois dessa pequena frase – Desculpe eu...

-Não precisa se desculpar. E... – sorriu – Eu aceito a sua carona.

Inu no Taisho sorriu se levantando e estendeu a mão para Izayoi. Ela olhou para sua mão e depois de volta a seus olhos. Ele chegou a ficar na dúvida se ela aceitaria, mas então sentiu a pele quente na sua e sorriu a guiando até seu carro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas no final do capítulo!**

* * *

Inuyasha ficava olhando para o celular como se esperasse uma resposta.

-Ela nem deve se lembrar mais de mim... – suspirou e se jogou na cama. Já nem precisava mais do papelzinho com o número de telefone escrito em caneta brilhosa. Já havia gravado e poderia falar de trás pra frente.

No dia seguinte faria um mês desde que tinha encontrado e se encantado com Kagome, mas não tivera coragem de ligar. E se ela quisesse marcar um encontro? Ela o tinha conhecido como humano... E se não gostasse, como a maioria das garotas daquele colégio para riquinhos, de hanyous?

Bufou fechando os olhos. Desde quando se importava com isso? Ser hanyou nunca o impedira de ter qualquer garota que quisesse... Até porque as vacas preconceituosas não o interessavam.

Voltou a olhar para o celular e então discou o número. Respirou fundo quando ouviu o primeiro toque.

 _-Alô?_

-Kagome? Hum... Aqui é Inuyasha, lembra de mim?

 _-Claro!_ – ela riu e ele se aliviou um pouco – _Como você demorou pra ligar!_ – e então gargalhou.

-Eu fico muito ocupado durante o mês... – fechou os olhos buscando uma mentira qualquer – Eu só fico por aqui dia primeiro... Ficar com a minha mãe.

 _-Mora com seu pai?_

-É... Isso.

 _-E é longe?_

-Meu pai gosta de sossego, sabe... Então ele mora subindo a montanha. Uma daquelas cidades serranas e minúsculas.

 _-Nossa..._ – riu e ele se encantou pelo som – _Muito longe._

-Por isso não te liguei. Não daria para marcar nada mesmo...

 _-Você poderia ter ligado pra gente conversar... Já era alguma coisa_.

-Ok... Me desculpe por isso.

 _-Está desculpado, Inuyasha. Mas então, se me ligou agora...?_

-Queria saber se não quer me encontrar amanhã... Vou estar na cidade.

 _-Por que não?_

-Que horas?

 _-Sabe onde fica minha escola de dança... Passa lá... Hum... As cinco._

-Certo.

 _-Combinado. Agora eu tenho que desligar que meu irmão está me enchendo o saco._ – ela disse como se não fosse para Inuyasha e ele riu achando graça de como ela tratava o irmão.

-Ok.

 _-Beijo_.

-Outro.

Inuyasha sorriu. Tinha um encontro e um beijo para cobrar.

...

-Com quem estava falando? – Sesshoumaru sentou na ponta de sua cama. Kagome estava deitada de costas para cima.

-Não que te interesse né... Mas era um amigo. – e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Está querendo me trocar Kagome?

-Ih, me erra Sesshoumaru... – ele riu e chegou mais perto dela, que se sentou. – Além do mais, você é meu irmão... Não dá pra trocar.

-E como seu irmão... – chegou mais perto – Eu posso te proibir de sair com esse... Amigo. – ela gargalhou.

-Ah, me poupe, _irmãozinho._

-E se ele for um viciado? Um psicopata? Um estuprador? – Kagome tirou a mão de Sesshoumaru de sua perna.

-Inuyasha não é nada disso... É mais fácil eu ter medo de você do que dele. – Kagome o olhou sem entender.

Sesshoumaru tinha parado de se aproximar. Estranho. Não tentou agarrá-la. Esquisito. Agora, Sesshoumaru estar com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, isso dava até medo.

Kagome se aproximou de Sesshoumaru passando a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

-Você está bem? – ele a olhou.

-Como disse que era o nome do garoto?

-Inuyasha. Conhece? – ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta – Sesshoumaru! – saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Kagome bufou, mas então sorriu olhando para o celular.

Tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, do que ficar pensando na estranheza de Sesshoumaru.

Tinha passado o mês esperando Inuyasha ligar. Achava que nem ligaria mais, e então... Sorriu. Tinha um encontro e um beijo para devolver.

...

-Bom dia. – Inu no Taisho viu Kagome o olhar confusa. Até nisso ela parecia com Midoriko, o jeito como sabia ler as pessoas sem precisar de muita coisa.

-Bom dia pai. Está feliz?

-Estou, por que? – Kagome sorriu.

-Nada... – e voltou a tomar seu café da manhã.

-Onde está Sesshoumaru?

-Não sei. Saiu sem nem tomar café.

-Estranho... Eu te levo para escola hoje...

-Ah, não se preocupe pai, Sango disse que vai passar aqui pra me levar pra escola.

-Tudo bem.

-Vai almoçar fora de novo? – Inu no Taisho engasgou e começou a tossir. Kagome riu e se levantou batendo nas costas do pai. – Está bem?

-Sim, sim... Só... Engasguei.

-Reparei... Isso tudo por que perguntei se ia almoçar fora de novo?

-Claro que não... – pigarreou – Sim, vou almoçar fora de novo... Por que?

-Estou feliz que esteja arranjando uma namorada.

-Não estou arranjando uma namorada Kagome!

-Ah não? Então ok, você finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito – uma buzina tocou – É a Sango... – beijou a bochecha do pai – Quando quiser me apresentar, estou aqui, ok?

-Vai logo menina! – ela saiu gargalhando.

Inu no Taisho riu. Kagome estava errada, ele não estava namorando Izayoi. Ainda. Izayoi era uma mulher fantástica! Tinha passado a vida sozinha, criado um filho e ainda estava firme e forte. E linda!

Desde a primeira vez que tinha ligado para ela vinham almoçando diversas vezes naquele mês. E ele se encantando cada vez mais...

...

Abaixou os papeis bufando. Agora nem mais conseguia trabalhar sem que Inu no Taisho aparecesse em sua cabeça.

Não havia descoberto nada que colocasse Inu no Taisho perto dos assassinos de Midoriko. Ele nem sequer citara o nome da mulher em suas conversas.

Mas havia descoberto outra coisa... Inu no Taisho era um homem espetacular. Gentil e educado. Apaixonado pelo trabalho e pela família, com um carinho especial pela filha, Kagome. A menina que era a cara de Midoriko.

-Estou enlouquecendo... Só pode!

-Falando sozinha Iza? – olhou para o homem sorridente. Toutossai entrou em sua sala e sentou na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

-Não... Apenas pensando alto.

-Estou te dando muito trabalho?

-Não... – voltou a mexer nos papeis sem nem lembrar sobre o que eram.

-Então, o que está te enlouquecendo?

-Nada que possa interferir no meu trabalho, Toutossai. Não se preocupe.

-Não estou preocupado com isso... Trabalha aqui a um mês Iza, mas sabe que gosto muito de você...

-E agradeço muito por isso – sorriu o olhando – Eu também gosto muito de você Toutossai. – ele pegou sua mão.

-Sei que é só você e seu filho... Então se precisar de alguma coisa... Desabafar... Não hesite em me chamar.

-Se já não te conhecesse, Toutossau... Diria que está dando em cima de mim. – ele gargalhou – E sabe que iria acusá-lo de abuso, certo?

-Ah, claro... Mas não se preocupe... Uma mulher tão interessante como você, merece algo mais que um velho como eu... – ela negou com a cabeça rindo – Mas não responderia por mim se eu tivesse uns vinte anos a menos. – Izayoi gargalhou.

-Só você, Toutossai... Só você... – olhou o relógio e se sobressaltou – Estou atrasada.

-Mais um dos almoços misteriosos?

-Não são misteriosos... – pegou a bolsa e rumou para a porta.

-Então me conte sobre eles...

-Agora não dá. – sorriu – Até mais tarde Toutossai.

-Eu vou cobrar, hein... – ela gargalhou antes de sair.

...

Cinco horas da tarde.

Inuyasha ficava olhando para o prédio cor de rosa. As meninas começaram a sair e então ele a viu. Estava linda! Os cabelos num coque frouxo, uma saia jeans, blusa caída no ombro, ainda com a meia de dança, e uma sapatilha. Ele respirou fundo, reparando que tinha parado de respirar.

Então ela o viu e sorriu. Falou alguma coisa com a amiga que o olhou também e respondeu algo a Kagome. Se despediram e ela seguiu até Inuyasha.

-Olá! – ela disse sorrindo, parando em frente a ele.

-Oi. – dois beijinho e Inuyasha se afogou naquele cheiro.

-Você veio mesmo!

-E por que não viria? – riu da ideia absurda.

-Não sei... É o único dia que tem com a sua mãe, certo?

-Hum... Sim... Mas ou menos. De qualquer forma, se estou aqui é por que posso... E quero. – ela sorriu.

-Onde vamos?

-Eu estava pensando... Eu sei que é algo clichê... Mas tem um parque na cidade e...

-Adoro parques! – disse animada.

-Então está tudo certo... – montou na moto – Sobe aí! – Kagome subiu na moto sorrindo, e Inuyasha saiu com a moto assim que ela circulou seu corpo com os braços.

Ele se divertia ouvindo as risadas dela enquanto corria em direção ao parque. Kagome combinava com um passeio no parque... Ele não sabia o porque pensar isso, mas era isso que achava.

-Chegamos! – ela se soltou dele.

-Eu adoro andar de moto! Acho que em vez do meu carro na oficina vou comprar uma moto!

-E vai me deixar andar sozinho? Já me acostumei com você na garupa... – Inuyasha riu de suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

-Em apenas duas voltas? – Inuyasha deu de ombros, pegando sua mão.

-Fazer o que? A gente se acostuma rápido com coisas boas...

Entraram no parque sorrindo e de mãos dadas. Com quantas garotas Inuyasha poderia dizer que tinha tido um encontro assim? Que ele se lembrasse, nenhuma.

...

Kagome andava com um cachorro de pelúcia nas mãos, escolhido por Inuyasha depois de ganhar o tiro ao alvo. Ria como uma criança. Parecia que estava dentro de um filme! Nada faltava naquele encontro... Parque, algodão doce, Inuyasha ganhando um bichinho de pelúcia para ela...

-Gostando do passeio?

-E tem como não gostar? – sorriu e Inuyasha a retribuiu. Ainda andavam de mãos dadas, e isso a fazia ter mais vontade de sorrir.

-Eu queria que não acabasse... Mas está ficando tarde e acho que seu pai não vai gosta de você chegando tarde em casa.

-É ele não iria... Mas acho que dá tempo para mais um. – e sorriu apontando para a roda gigante. Inuyasha girou os olhos sorrindo.

-É claro, como pude esquecer da roda gigante! – ela bateu em seu braço.

-Com quantas mais já fez esse passeio? – ele gargalhou voltando a pegar sua mão.

-Nenhuma... Mais a roda gigante é um marco em qualquer encontro no parque.

-Encontro? – ela sabia que estava em um encontro, mas ele dizer isso a deixou eufórica. Ainda mais quando Inuyasha ficou vermelho.

-Eu pensei que...

-Nós estamos... É que... Sei lá, você falando... Ah, esquece, vamos logo! – ela correu o puxando pela mão.

Sentaram na pequena cabine da roda gigante. Kagome faltava pular de tão animada. Se encostou no banco e Inuyasha sentou ao seu lado.

De repente Kagome começou a ficar nervosa. Era a segunda vez que via Inuyasha e já sentia como se o conhecesse a anos. E pior, os dois agiram como namorados o dia inteiro! Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e agradeceu ao semi escuro por esconder isso.

Sentiu o braço de Inuyasha no encosto do banco, sua mão pendendo sobre seu ombro. A respiração falhou um pouco. Com Sesshoumaru não tinha prólogo, desde o primeiro beijo havia sido assim. Ele chegava e a beijava. Tudo bem que ela não era muito de ir contra ou tentar se livrar disso... Mas mesmo quando tentava se esquivar Sesshoumaru conseguia o que queria.

E estar ali com Inuyasha, toda aquela sensação de nervosismo de que algo iria acontecer a fazia tremer.

-Está com frio? – a voz chegou rouca a seus ouvidos.

-Um pouco... – ele a abraçou de vez e Kagome respirou fundo. Ela virou o rosto pra ele, e novamente como num filme a roda gigante parou. Eles ficaram apenas se olhando por um pequeno espaço de tempo – Não vai cobrar o que te devo? – sua voz saiu sussurrante. Conseguia ouvir seus próprios batimentos cardíacos, e apostava que Inuyasha também.

-Me devolva se quiser... – ele respondeu sorrindo, também sussurrando. Kagome mordeu o lábio. Estava em duvida entre fazer o que queria e cavar um buraco.

Olhando para os lábios dele foi aproximando sua cabeça. Os olhos dos dois se revezavam entre os olhos e boca. No primeiro contato dos lábios ainda permaneceram se olhando, então a outra mão de Inuyasha roçou em sua cintura e Kagome fechou os olhos sendo seguida por ele.

Kagome sentia como se estivesse tendo seu primeiro beijo ali. No momento em que as línguas se chocaram uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo. O beijo calmo, cálido, sem pressa ou fúria a entorpeceu.

Kagome não podia querer outra coisa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Eu confesso que fiquei pensando muito se continuaria postando a fic. Eu nunca fui de ficar pedindo review e tal, e costumava pensar que a história poderia não ter nenhuma que eu continuaria postando. Mas é bem diferente quando acontece de não ter feedback quase nenhum. Principalmente recebendo alertas de que estão seguindo e favoritando a fic. Isso é apenas um desabafo e uma explicação pela demora (e demoras que vão ocorrer) em postar.**

 **Mas pelas pessoas que me enviaram review eu vou continuar.**


End file.
